A Cuddle A Day Eases Stress
by Pricat
Summary: When Sam is mega stressed, Janice knows what to do by giving him cuddles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was a sweet but random idea because my friend on Skype was talking about hugs and cuddles and Sam of all muppets nedds hugs and cuddles Tne most since he gets stressed a lot, plus I love him and Janice together.**

 **In yjos little story, Sam gets very stressed and Janice sees but uses her cuddle powers to help him feel better and I love it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was a typical day in Tne studio but in the break room, Sam was stressed but dunking cookies into milk because it helped but the morning meeting had made him feel this way so he just needed space to calm down.

Janice had just gotten out of practice but could hear soft singing from the break room peeking I seeing Sam upset which stunned her because she hated seeing anybody she cared about sad or stressed but she knew what to do.

She would hug or give her friends cuddles until they were feeling better and right now, her eagle needed cuddles entering placing a hand on his blue feathered back gently rubbing it which made Sam look up surprised she was in here.

"Hey." he softly said.

"Aw, somebody's really, really grumpy." Janice said wrapping her arms around hi. In a hug which was very soothing just like when Jean hugged him.

"It's okay, as hugs are very healing and ease grumpiness but why were you so stressed?" Janice said.

"Some weirdoes were mad at me, because they had a dangerous idea for a sketch and they hurt my feelings at least you like me." he admitted.

"Oh, I see but it's okay as you were just being yourself." Janice said cuddlimg him which was helping wondering where she'd learnt this.

"My mom taught me, when I was little so I use my cuddle powers when somebody I care about needs some." Janice replied.

Sam blushed at this remembering she had been like this as a kid but right now he didn't mind being hugged by her feeling a bit better.

"I'm glad you're beginning to feel better, as I was really worried about you as you're important to me." Janice told him kissing his cheek.

He was giggling a little which was music to her ears because she loved seeing him happy but was relaxing in the break room but still hugging because it was helping, hoping the others didn't walk in but it was helping.

"I'm prescribing a cuddle each day as they seem to relax you." Janice said.

"Okay, you're right since you have a PHD in hug therapy you know?" Sam said blushing unaware Oxford was listening and had seen Janice hug his cousin which he needed knowing how Sam got grumpy so at least Janice was easing his stress.

The others saw Sam relaxed later which stunned them especially Kermit wondering what on earth had soothed the eagle male this much .

Sam was keeping the cuddle thing a secret because the others would make fun of him seeing the Electric Mayhem playing meaning Janice was playing her guitar making him smile which stunned them more makimg Sam chuckle.

Sometimes hugs and cuddles were a good thing especially if they eased stress and was looking forward to his daily cuddle from Janice to keep him from being stressed


	2. Helping Sooth A Bad Day

"Dangit guys, let me relax as I'm having one of those days!" Sam yelled making Tne otners stunned because a certain male eagle was having what he called a bad feather day unaware Tne Electric Maybem minus Janice were watching, because they knew Janice was using her cuddle powers to calm Sam down when like this.

"Janice should go hug him!" Animal said as Tne otners agreed since Janice had a doctor's appointment this morning which was why she was late.

Constantine had also been running or hopping riot and Sam was the victim of his mischief which had just made Sam's mood worse which Kermit could hear hoping Janice could calm Sam down seeing her show up

"Sorry about being late, the doctors ran long but what's going on?" Janice asked him but she heard Sam frowning knowing she could chill him out.

She was going to the break room seeing Sam annoyed stroking the back of his head gently to calm him a little.

"Aww, somebody is having a bad day I see?" Janice said seeing him nod explaining that things had happened making her understand.

"Somebody needs help, to calm down from what Kermit told me." Janice said to him cuddling him which was helping him knowing that yoga would help him out.

* * *

Sam was breathing deeply while doing yoga with Janice as Dr Teeth had told her how stressed Sam had been while she was at the doctors getting her shot and a check up so knew yoga was helping Sam relax besides the cuddle, plus it was helping him out which made him happy along with Janice.

"It's good that you're feeling a little better as we care about you and stress is not a cool thing but at least I can chase it away Sammy." Janice told him seeing him nod because he liked being around her.

Constantine had been recording Janice and Sam's yoga antics tempted to put it on YouTube but would show it to Nadya.

Sam was feeling better but happier so was hoping that he could work on stress

* * *

A/N

Here's more of this story of cuteness and I hope you guys like plus I hope the show comes back from it's winter break as I need my Janice/Sam fix

So in this chapter, a certain eagle is having a bad day plus Constantine's mischief ticks him off so Janice has to step in.


	3. Dealing With A Sore Ear

"Stupid ear, why does it have to hurt!" Sam muttered, as bhe had a sore ear that was bothering him, but had kept it to himself since the others coukdn't help, or underdtand but was cleaning it a little as it had leaked a little.

The blue feathered male knew it was natural for everybody to get sick, lime colds, sore stomaches but he was not sure, if sore ears were natural, plus being an eagle, he had sensitive ears.

"You alright, Sammy?" a certain sweet, but hippy sounding voice said, making his cheeks go pink.

Janice wondered what bothered him, as he had been quiet during the morning meeting and gritting his teeth, when the others had gotten loud making him shy to explain or eve show her because it was kind of gross.

"Not really, my cosmic lady, as I have a sore ear, which has been bothering me, plus it kind of leaked." Sam said making her get it.

"Aww, that's normal, for peopke and u's them that, even I had one once, as being in a band, taking care of your ears is important." Janice said leaving.

"She had a point, so maybe Dr Pucci shoukd take a look, just in case." Sam said

* * *

"Hey, where did you get to?" Dr Teeth asked Janice, as she came back to join the rest of the Electric Mayhem.

"I just went, to pee, nothing weird about that, right?" she replied, hoping Sam was alright.

They guessed something was bothering her, but she was just carrying on as usual making the rest of the band guess why, chuckling and not mentioning it for now, because Janice got annoyed because she cared, about a certain eagle.

Later that afternoon, Sam returned to the studio, relieved the others had not questioned where he'd went, but he had seen the doctor, and indeed he had an ear infection so had been given antibotics going to tne break room, which was quiet making himself coffee for after the antibotics as they were bound to taste terrible, or have side effects.

"Sammy, you alright, where did you go?" Janice asked him, stunning him.

"I went to the doctor, after our little talk, and I have an ear infection." Sam said.

"Oh dear, as I sent some good energy, when you left." Janice said.

He knew normally when he was stressed or angry, Janice's cuddles calmed him, but right now it seemed she was a little worried, knowing a hug might scare her worries away, wrapping his wings aroubd her in a hug, which was helping not just Janice feel better, but himself as well unawsre some of the others were watching, especially the rest of the Mayhem.

"Thanks, as I feel better, but what about you, Janice?" Sam asked him.

"Better, thanks and normally I give out cuddles, when my friends are stressed." Janice told him.

"You're welcome, you know?" Sam said to her.


End file.
